A New Life
by oceantreefurysun
Summary: A songfic of Cascada's Love Again, with Henry and Anne :  Henry unexpectedly wants to dance with Anne. When she shows up looking radiantly beautiful, will Henry have a change of heart?


Henry walked toward his throne, not feeling like enjoying the grand party. He sat down on the compfy, squashy chair, and sighed.

He loved Anne Boleyn so much. But at her third miscarriage, what was he to do? He needed a male heir, and was prepared to do anything to get one.

With a sudden burst of energy, we got up and started walking toward his guards, thinking of what he was about to say. You coulden't have someone arrested on the pretenses that you just didn't love them anymore, and they woulden't have a male heir, much less to the _Queen._ Henry stopped aruptedly, drawing attention from his nearby piers. He quickly but on his grandest, most dazzling smile, and turned to face them. Immediatly, they turned, not wanting him to think they were spying. His face quickly dropped, and he nearly ran back to his throne. Anne. Anne. Anne. _Anne._

"Alright, stop it!" He said out loud, loud enough for the entire hall to hear him. Of course he meant to be talking to himself, but as soon as everyone heard what he said everything seemed to be on halt. Quickly, he had to improvise. He put on his smile again.

"I wish to dance with my wife!" What came out of his mouth suprised even him. "Alone!" He added. Immediatly, everyone looked nervous.

"What is it?" He asked, angry at himself and the delay for Anne to come to him. One brave lady in waiting of Anne's piped up, looking ecstatic.

"She decided not to come tonight, Your Grace," She said. Phew. Henry could not even feel the relief that swept through his body. At least he diden't have to dance with that wretched-------

"Well, go get her!" He said kindly to the little girl, who looked about twelve. What? _What?_ No! Why was his mouth speaking such stupid words? I do _not_ want to dance with the whore Boleyn Anne!

But even as he thought it, the back of his mind protested furiosly.

"Yes, My King!" Said the girl, and she scuttled off toward the grand ivory doors that Anne had designed.

Henry slumped back down, suddenly exaughsted. Now what? Would he run? Flee as quickly as he could? _No,_ something said at the back of his mind. _Just wait._ Was their a drenched witch controlling his brain? There must be! Under normal circumstances, he would not be thinking such things! Just as he reached the conclusion, he figured out what he was going to arrest Anne for.

"Guards!" He whispered to his best friend, The Cardinal Wolsey. The Cardinal looked startled.

"Guards, you fool, guards! The whore Boleyn has been doind tricks on my mind! We shall have her arrested for witchcraft!" At once, the Cardinal smiled, and ran out of the room. As soon as Henry was alone, a soft tinkling laugh was within earshot.

"My goodness, the King looks even more handsome tonight than ever I have seen him!" Henry smiled. He did wake up feeling rather, _younger_.

"Carry on, everyone!" Henry said to everyone, and the festives continued. What would happen when Anne got here? Would he dance? Of course he would, he had no choice.

A half an hour later, the ivory doors opened, and in walked the Queen, fully dressed for the festives, but at the moment, there were no festives. When Henry caught sight of her, his mouth dropped. She looked as though she was but fifteen.

Anne Boleyn's stunning beauty made every man's eyes turn towards her. Her black raven hair was flowing loosely behind her, and she was wearing a gorgeous midnight blue dress with yellow stars on it. Henry's eyes popped. Immediatly, he walked up to her and asked for her hand on the dancefloor. She, reluctantly, accepted.

As he took her hand he guided her toward the center of the floor, already brimming with joy and happiness. How ever could he have not seen this beauty?

As they faced each other, a song started, one that Henry did not recognise, but at the moment, he didn't quite care.

* * *

_I can see it in your eyes_

_No more tears, no alibis_

_I'm still in love with you_

* * *

Henry swept her across the dancefloor, and as the line I'm still in love with you passed through the hall, Henry mouthed the same words to Anne. She looked delighted and surprised.

* * *

_There's so much I gotta show_

_I will never let you go_

_But still I know for sure......................_

_Come take me by the hand_

_This summer never ends_

* * *

All they could do was get lost in each other's eyes, oblivious to the staring from the crowds. He swept her off her feet, twirling her, then putting her back on the ground, and felt a rush of emotion he hadn't felt for her in a long time rise up in him.

* * *

_And I wanna know_

* * *

"Would you believe in love again?" Said Anne. "Please tell me now it's not the end."

"Cause this I promise you so true," Said Henry. "This summer belongs to you."

* * *

_Would you believe in love again?_

_How can I make you understand?_

_But this I promise you so true_

_This summer belongs to you._

* * *

Her skirts were fluttering every which way, and both the hair on each other's heads were tangled, feiry, flying as they flew across the dancefloor the the music that was making them both fall again.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" Asked Anne, singing. "Crash and burn and lose it all?"

"Tell me what to do," answered Henry. "Cause I need you night and day--"

"Will you ever run away?"

* * *

_Just one more thing to say_

* * *

"Come take me by the hand," said Anne.

"This summer never ends." Said Henry.

* * *

_And I wanna know_

* * *

"Would you believe in love again?" Asked Henry. "Please tell me now it's not the end."

"Cause this I promise you so true," answered Anne. "This summer belongs to you."

* * *

_Could you believe in love again?_

_How can I make you understand?_

_But this I promise you so true_

_This summer belongs to you._

* * *

They danced, and tears fell down each of their faces, but it was happy tears, happy tears for the renewal of their love. Henry had forgotten how much he loved her. Henry had forgotten how much she enchanted him. Henry had forgotten what it felt like, to see her, to feel her, to _hold_ her. She smiled her dazzling smile, and Henry felt his heart drop with a thud.

The song ended. He knew not what had over came him to dance with Anne, but Henry thanked the lord it had. Everyone was looking at the couple, smiling, when the doors opened, bringing what looked at the time like the entire Royal Navy.

"Where is the Queen, Your Grace?" Cardinal Wolsey asked, looking around for Anne. Henry stepped in front of her in an effort to keep her concealed, but Anne ran, and she ran as far as she could before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, weeping.

"I should have known it was not true! I should have known it was a ploy, an act, a way to stall me so you could arrest me!" Her beautiful face was full of tears again, but these ones were of dispair. Henry knelt down to comfort her, to wipe her tears away, but Cardinal Wolsey got there before he did.

"You are a whore, a witch, and you do not deserve one ounce of sympathy!" He said, which he realised a bit too late was the last thing he wanted to do.

"SCOUNDREL!" Shouted Henry, and he plunged at the Cardinal, knocking him down and nearly twisting his neck. "YOU AND YOUR NAVY KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The Cardinal was shocked. He only nodded as Henry got off him and went to comfort a crying Anne. He picked her up as effortlessly as ever, and walked out with her in his arms. She was silent the whole way to her chambers, and so was Henry. When they got there, Henry set her down and looked into her eyes, truly _looked_, and said,

"Anne, my Queen, and my love. I love you. I always have, you are my match in every way, from your witty tongue to your amazing personality, to your undescribable beauty. I blossomed when I first met you, my love, and you have given me a beautiful baby daughter. Elizabeth. That is all I could ever ask, of you, of anyone--"

"But what of a male heir?" Anne asked, still trembling. Henry frowned.

"A male heir? What of it? I do not need a male heir, just because _men_ proclaim them brighter and stronger than women. No, my love, Elizabeth and a happy life together is all I ask of you, and I ask once again." He got on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Anne, my beloved, will you renew our vows with me, and get married again?" Anne coulden't speak for joy, all she did was pounce, in a bear hug that she hoped would last all eternity.

* * *

Somewhere, over the castle, looking in through a window at Anne and Henry's love-making, a woman smiled. She was floating in the air.

"Your welcome, Henry." It was Katherine of Aragon, enchanting them both, making them fall again. "And, I might give Miss Boleyn one more gift." She smiled as she waved her hand, and then dissapeared, whispering into the night silently,

"Good Luck with your new child."

* * *

About a year later, Anne the Queen and her husband Henry walked in the woods, playing with Elizabeth and their new little boy, Henry.

Henry had his mother's hair, and her eyes. Yet he had his father's charm, his father's stature. Anne smiled a smile of true joy as the little prince ran to catch up with his sister and father, who were rolling around in the grass, playing, wrestling. He laughed as Henry swooped him up, making the little boy feel as though he was flying. Elizabeth, quickly growing bored of her father's inattentions, ran to her mother, and pulled her down with her.

"Come on Mother!" Said Elizabeth playfully. "Let us wrestle!" Her enthusiasm made Anne grin a cheeky grin, and she replied to her little princess,

"Alright, but I should warn you, I grew up with a brother, I surely shall beat a girl as small as you." Elizabeth rose up to the challenge bravely.

"I would like to see you try!" She shrieked, and they started rolling around on the grass. Henry and Henry were still pretending like they were flying.

The family was happy. The family was posporous, and the family had everything it wanted.

**Okay i hope you liked! this is what I would have wanted to happen. Henry and Anne fall in love again and then Anne had a miracle baby which she named after his father. i wrote it according to the song Love Again by Cascada. I thought it would be sooo sweet because what if they did fall in love again? i don't know why i put Katherine of Aragon in there, i just dident want a mystery woman in there. my own explanation for it is that she forgives Anne and understands that Anne was really Henry's first love [which is true] so she made it all better, making them both younger and let them have their marriage again. I thought the ending was kindof lame, but i still liked it. anyway, Anne and Henry both sing part of the song Love Again at some point, im sure you recognised that already anway. please R&R!!**


End file.
